


TOP TOMMYINNIT?

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Smut, Top TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: Wilbur gets hard because of tommy. This time wilbur gets fucked
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	TOP TOMMYINNIT?

**Author's Note:**

> Dont like dont read. I materbate to hate comments.

Tommy was at Wilbur's house, everything was normal, they were just hanging out and shit. They had finished their stream a while ago and now it was getting dark. 

Tommy was going to leave soon, they were just talking but then wilburs *thoughts* came in. 

*he is so pretty 

*i want to kiss him* 

*those plump lips* 

*God I wanna ruin him* 

Fuck he was hard. 

This was bad. VERY bad. Would tommy notice? He hoped not. Thankfully he was leaving soon so it wouldn't be a problem. 

"Will are you ok" Tommy asked. "Huh? Oh yeah i-im fine" he smiled and positioned himself so it wouldn't be too noticeable. But unlucky for him, Tommy noticed. 

"Wilbur are you hard right now?" He looked very shocked. "Uh-look Tommy im sorry-" 

"want help" 

WHAT. hold on hold on. Wilbur had read fanfiction before and this definitely wasn't what was supposed to happen. It was actually the opposite of what was supposed to happen. 

"W-what?" He stuttered. "Do you want help or not" he asked, very clearly amused by wilburs confusion. "Tommy your a child-" as much as wilbur wanted this he wasn't stupid, he knew what the age of consent was and all but tommy could regret this. 

"Answer my question" he said, this time is was more blank, you couldn't tell the emotion he said it in. "I-ok?" He was still in shock. Tommy smirked. 

He crawled onto wilbur who was frozen in place. Tommy pressed their lips together, it was just a small peck but it still ment alot to wilbur. Tommyinnit himself just kissed fucking wilbur soot. 

"You got lube here?" Tommy asked, he didn't want to hurt wilbur. "Uh- its in the nightstand drawer" he responded. Tommy reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

He slid of wilburs pants and boxers. "You good there wilbur? You seem a little off" as much as Tommy wanted to fuck him, he still needed his consent. "Your the child here i should be asking you that" Wilbur felt guilty. "Wilbur just let me do this" Tommy said. He kissed wilbur agian, this time it was more passionate. 

Tommy took his own pants and boxers off, he was hard as well. "I dont need prep" Wilbur blurted out. Tommy did respond, instead he kissed wilbur again. This time wilbur was less frozen in shock so he kissed back, Tommy was surprisingly good at kissing. 

Wilbur was so caught up in the kiss he didn't even notice it when tommy lubed himself up and pushed his cock in. Wilbur moaned causing them to separate lips. It felt good. "Tommy~" he moaned out when he became thrusting into wilbur. 

"Ngh Tommy-fuck" he was in pure bliss as Tommy continued thursting into him. "Fuck Tommy im gonna cum" and with that he came all over tommy. 

Tommy was one to his own release too. His thursts were getting sloppy, eventually he came and the room was now filled with panting and and the quite sound of the bed still creaking a little bit. 

"That was fucking amazing toms, I didn't know you knew how to top" he said while still panting. "I know more then you think wilbur" he finally pulled out. "I think we should clean up" Tommy said. "Yeah" he responded. 

They cleaned up and tommy left.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was rushed because my dad came home 🥲 also please comment I crave validation


End file.
